Completion of an integrated presentation of experimental work on interviewing methodology carried on over past 10 years, to be directed especially at methodologists and practitioners; Preparation of a manual for field use specifying the new question design and interviewing techniques, utilizing the previously tested "successful" experimental techniques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Effect of Interviewer's Voice Intonations," Arpad Barath and Charles F. Cannell, Public Opinion Quarterly, 40, 3, 1976, 370-3. "Predicting No Opinion in the Polls," Jean M. Converse. Public Opinion Quarterly, 40, 4, Winter 1976-77, 515-30.